


Ocean is for Idiots

by TrueDespair, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: CLAMPkink, M/M, Octopi & Squid, PWP, Tentacle Sex, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair/pseuds/TrueDespair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just written. Pwp for clampkink</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean is for Idiots

It was miracle to him that he survived this long in this lifetime. No, it wasn't the fact that he was some sea-hybrid or the fact that he lived very secluded most of the time. It was the fact that this blonde human moron would come almost every day and try to be friendly with him. It wasn't all too bad, he supposed as the blonde never blabbed about him to the general public but damn can any other human run their mouths like /that/ one can?

Fai always waded out to the little patch of rocks and sand off the coast to wait for Kurogane. He liked snorkeling with the merman and sunbathing, though Kurogane couldn't do that last part so well.

Every afternoon, Kurogane would get out of the water, somewhat, and just plop himself on the rocks that wasn't too far from the coast but far enough that no one would think twice.

"How are you today Kuro-ink?" Fai grinned when he spotted the other man.

"It's Kurogane." Kurogane automatically said as he laid stomach frist on a smooth rock.

"Grumpy as always." Fai sighed, smile still on his lips.

He opened one eye and saw Fai just lazily sitting around. Humans must have it easy.

"Want to go swimming?"

"Yeah, whatever." Kurogane propped himself up before jumping back into the ocean. He swam up to the blonde. Fai shielded himself from the splash before wading out into the water.

Though he never was particular to humans, he supposed this one was okay looking. Grabbing his snorkel Fai slipped it over his head before he went under. This way he could at least stay under longer.

Once underwater, Kurogane took Fai's hand and gently led him through the waters. If there was one thing he loved seeing along the shore it was the reefs. The waters were clear and warm, with schools of fish minding their own business amongst the coral and anemone.

Some eels passed through, some crabs scuttling along the sandy ground and he eve pointed out a starfish for the blonde to see.

Fai smiled and pointed to a tiny blue fish swimming about, darting in and out of crevices. One point, a dolphin came by and Kurogane soothed it so Fai can at least pet it. He didn't expect Fai to hold onto its dorsal fin and the creature take off happily with him.

He can only stare as the giddy idiot and the dolphin played about for a moment. Reminded him of his childhood. When Fai was finished he surfaced for air, the dolphin nuzzling him.

Kurogane surfaced a bit too; just watching him. The dolphin clicked a few times before diving back under the water and leaving them. "that was fun! I've never swam with a dolphin before. Can you talk to them?"

"Yeah, I just don't feel like it." Kurogane shrugged.

"Kuro-squid is so cool." Fai teased.

"Quit it with the nicknames." Kurogane grumbled.

"Make me."

He had one of his tentacles just hit the blonde on the head.

"Mean!" Fai grabbed at it and pouted.

"Good." Kurogane smirked.

"Kuro-squish is a brute." He then splashed some water Fai's way for that nickname.

Fai cried out before going to try and wrestle with Kurogane. Kurogane wondered how this lanky human was going to overpower him. He put up a good fight but in the end, it was in his favor as he pulled the human's hands with two as his tentacles easily.

It felt strange, something so strong but flexible gripping onto him. Fai continued to struggle not giving up just yet.

"Wow, this is amusing." Kurogane had to say as those tentacles slivered up Fai's arms to further restrain him.

"Just give me a minute and I'll get loose." Fai grinned as he tried using his feet to push off Kurogane's tentacles, a light blush dusted his cheeks as he felt two other limbs wrap around him.

"Yeah, I wasn't born yesterday." Kurogane crossed his arms with a grin.

Fai twisted and turned inadvertently rubbing up against the merman's tentacles.

"Calm down, they're not going to hurt you." Kurogane sighed as he moved Fai a bit upright.  
He pouted as he was pulled closer. "I know. They're weirdly soft."

"Soft?" Kurogane was a bit perplexed at that. Of all the things to said about them, soft wasn't one of them. He moved his tentacles a bit on the human to double check. "Well, I'm not hurting you so that would make sense, I guess."

"It wouldn't hurt unless you were trying to crush me." At this point Kurogane was the one keeping him up.

He wouldn't be /that/ cruel but he supposed the blonde had a point. "Fine." He started pulling his tentacles away; seeing the blonde was still and calm.

Blushing he shivered at them sliding off his arms.

Kurogane noted the blush as he raised an eyebrow. He didn't let go of the blonde's legs as he slivered them a bit up and down. He grabbed onto Kurogane's arm in reflex, body jerking in surprise at the caress.

"Wow." Kurogane had a faint blush of his own. He then continued doing that; wanting to see more of the blonde's reaction.

"Kuro-i-ink..." He shuddered blushing darkly as he felt himself getting hard.

Oh hell, now he did something. He let one of those tentacle go up and rub around the blonde's thighs. Fai bit his lip, nails digging into Kurogane's skin, heart racing as he felt a tentacle brush against the hem oh his trunks.

The pain of those nails was obvious but his curiosity and frankly a bit of lust overpowered him as he bravely had another tentacle brush in the front of the blonde's trunks.

Fai's toes curled at the pressure against his arousal. It was embarrassing, but at the very least Kurogane seemed to be okay with it. Kurogane placed his hand at the back of Fai's head as he let the tip of that tentacle slip inside those trunks.

Fai gave a ragged gasp. "O-oooh...!"

"Is this okay?" Kurogane said softly as he let more of that appendage on in those trunks.

"Yes..very okay."

Nodding against the blonde's head, he freed the blonde's member as that appendage wrapped around the shaft; touching and stroking it. Pressing himself against Kurogane, he felt the other tentacles curling around him.

He pulled the blonde's head up and gave him a bruising yet deep kiss as the most of the tentacles were slick and wet on the blonde's body; brushing the nipples and giving that shaft extra attention.

Circling his arms around Kurogane he moaned against his lips, tangling his fingers in Kurogane's hair. Getting harder he tried thrusting into the other's grip.

He slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth as tow of those tentacles gently pulled down those trunks; letting the blonde thrust against the tentacle around the shaft.

He whined not getting enough friction. The merman let that tentacle go faster since he can feel the blonde getting impatient.

"Mmmm...Kuro-squid..." he could feel Kurogane helping him along, his orgasm looming.

"Hmm?" He moved down to kiss the blonde's neck; not minding the nickname for once.

"W-what...oooh god...'bout you?" he slurred a little, body on fire.

"What about me?" Kurogane had to ask; getting aroused just by toying with the blonde.

His breath hitched. "Sex?" Was all he managed to get out.

He blinked as he looked at the blonde. "Still want to?" He had no problem just getting the blonde off.

"Yes." He tried not to think of Kurogane touching him, wanting to stave off his own climax.

"It's going to be a bit weird to you but..." Kurogane tried not to freak the blonde out as he whipped out a particular tentacle that was a bit shorter than other ones. He let it out and rubbing between the blonde's rear; more slick then the others.

He jumped blushing and looking down trying to catch a glimpse. "It's okay."

Nodding, Kurogane let the soft tip rub against the blonde's entrance for a few seconds before slowly pushing it in.

Well that was new. Fai arched against Kurogane, his legs parted by the other. "Kuro-fish." He panted as he was filled, glad that it wasn't that uncomfortable.

"Just adjust to it for a bit. The weirdness will go away soon." Kurogane murmured against the blonde's head as he had his tentacles rub the blonde's legs.

"Fuck, that's weird, but it feels good." He wasn't sure how far Kurogane would go, the other wrapped around him tightly.

Closing his eyes, he pulled that tentacle out until it was halfway before pushing it back in, making it a very slow pace.

Trying to relax he let Kurogane move as he wished. "faster."

"Mm..." He did as the blonde wished and moved that appendage faster.

Rolling his hips the blonde gasped against Kurogane's throat. "Nnnnggghhh...come on."

He moved that tentacle faster and harder inside the blonde and had the other stroke the others shaft. He moaned at the feel.

Fai gave a keening cry body growing used to Kurogane's member in him. "Close." He whimpered in arousal before he pulled him in for another kiss. It was a little too much for him to last longer however as Kurogane slide against his prostate and Fai came with a choked cry.

He moaned into the kiss as he thrust a few more times into the blonde before following; pulling out that tentacle; the liquid seeping out of the blonde's hole.

Fai hummed cheek resting against the other man's shoulder. That was intense to say the least, not what he had expected to get out of today at all, but happy for it. Kurogane held the blonde close, letting all of his tentacles fall off the blonde's body. He kissed the top of the blonde's head. Well...he never suspect today to be this passionate but he didn't care.

Fai floated listlessly, his trunks probably floating around somewhere. He was satisfied and a little tender, but he enjoyed the sensation. Kurogane noticed that the blonde's trunks were floating a couple feet away. With his tentacle, he grabbed it for the blonde as he nuzzled against the blonde.

Fai laughed. "Well that was a first, I think I need to lay down though before I start to sink."

Kurogane blushed as he got the blonde in his arms as he began to swim through the waters but keeping  
the blonde above the water. They made it to the far coast before he placed the blonde softly on the padded sand. Laying back and not minding the sand for now Fai sighed relaxing.

With the trunks now in hand, Kurogane ran it dry and shook it a bit before placing it over the blonde's crotch and waist. "here."

Without getting up he pulled them on, lifting his hips. "thank you."

"No problem." Kurogane moved from the water and laid next to the blonde as he sighed.

"Tired?"

"Just a bit." Kurogane turned his head to the blonde. "You?"

"Yes." He closed his eyes comfortable.

He wished he can hold the blonde but his tentacles might get in the way and he rather not get the blonde worked up again. Reaching over Fai held Kurogane's hand. He'd rest a bit, maybe dry off and see if Kurogane wanted to go again since he knew know it was possible.

Squeezing that hand, Kurogane looked over at the blonde. "So...round two?"

Fai laughed and moved to straddle Kurogane as best as he could. It would be an interesting day.


End file.
